Experiment
by apol
Summary: HY x RP story. Heero's girlfriend was kidnapped by a crazy doctor. He then kills her and transplants her heart to...Relena. Would love blossom between Heero and Relena? Or would Heero still linger to the past? Please read and review. ^_^


Hoeeeee!!! Another fic I have here. I'll really try to finish this one. ^_^ I can't even think of a good title ^_~;

Hope you guys enjoy...

Experiment

Heero Yuy watched his girlfriend of 6 months as she smoothly glides her matte red lipstick across her lips and apply lip gloss. She adjusted the spaghetti straps of her black glittering gown. He sighed thankfully that he was not a woman or he would be doing like that.

"Is there something wrong, hun?" Her blonde head turned to him.

Heero gave her a small smile. "Nothing, Sylvia. I was just wondering how long we would be still stay here."

Sylvia Noventa glided across the room, grabbing her pouch along the way. "Don't you want me to be beautiful?" She twirled in front of him. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Heero closed the small distance between them and kissed her forehead. "Let's go."

"There you are guys! We have been waiting for you forever!" A man with long braided hair made his way across the magnificent ballroom occupied by people who are dressed elegantly for that night. He made his way, along with his petite girlfriend to his friend who just arrived.

Heero smirked. "Duo, you know how long girls dress up." Sylvia hit him playfully on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, like...forever!" He grinned at the girl beside him, wearing a halter forest green dress. 

"Don't mess up with me tonight Duo." She gave him a glare.

Duo pouted. "Awww, Hilde-baby don't get mad eh? I'm just kidding!"

Sylvia smiled at her friends. "So where's Quatre? I don't see him anywhere. Shouldn't he be here, greeting his guests on his birthday?"

Hilde pointed at the table near the corner. "He's right there talking to the daughter of Mr. Peacecraft."

Heero looked at where was Hilde was pointing. Instantly, he was enchanted at the woman sitting beside Quatre. Her honey-blonde hair pulled into a french braid, adorned with small diamonds glittered. He was seduced as he watched her red move as she spoke. With her minimal make-up, her natural beauty was a standout among all the other women. 

"That's Relena Peacecraft. The only daughter of the richest man in our city." Hilde spoke up after the silence between the four of them.

The woman whom they call Relena, glanced around the ballroom as Quatre took a sip of his wine. 

Briefly, Heero saw how blue her eyes is-his favorite color. Never would Heero imagine that he wanted to stare in those eyes that enchanted him. 'What was I thinking? I already have a girlfriend.' Unwillingly, he tore his gze from the woman and looked down at Sylvia beside him. 'I want to get Relena off my mind.' He pushed a strand of hair behind Sylvia's ears. "Let's dance and enjoy ourselves tonight."

Sylvia smiled at him. "I'd love to! Excuse us, guys." She waved happily at Duo and Hilde while looking forward at the dance floor. Not noticing that Heero returned his gaze at Relena.

While dancing, Heero twirled Sylvia so that his back would be facing Relena. He wouldn't want to ruin the night for Sylvia. He watched Duo and Hilde chat with their other friends near the cocktail table.

"Is there something wrong, Heero? You're quite silent tonight." She looked at Heero's expressionless face.

He looked down at her and offered a small smile. "Nothing, just observing Quatre's mansion."

"Would you like to have a mansion like this?" 

Heero shrugged. "It's too big for me."

Sylvia smiled. "Not if you have a family." 

Heero silently thanked whoever called him on his cellphone. They were going on a topic that has never crept into his yet. He pulled Sylvia to the balcony and answered his phone.

Sylvia watched Heero as he retreated to the corner. She observed his well-built body. It was because of him being a detective for two years and all those trainings that he received. She loves it when he only wears tank tops. Definitely, she is lucky to have him.

Heero closed his mobile and went towards Sylvia. "I'm sorry but they are asking me to go to the Police headquarters tonight. They have a new important case for me and they need to discuss it with me as soon as possible."

"That's alright." She gave him a smile, hiding her dissapointment. "I would be staying here for a while and then take a cab back home."

"Are you sure, you'll be alright?"

Sylvia nodded her head. "I'll be. Don't worry."

Heero kissed her left cheek. "Thank you, goodnight." He hurriedly left.

'I love you...' Sylvia wrapped her arms around herself and silently entered the ballroom.

Well, I know it's short and I'm very sorry. Don't you dare guys worry, this is a HYXRP fanfic, okay? To the Sylvia haters, please forgive me...heh! heh!

(Sylvia haters throw rotten tomatoes to the author)

Orooooo...(a watermelon lands on the author's head)

Heero: heh! heh! you deserve that for just making me stare at Relena in this fic!

You can also e-mail me at heerorelena14@yahoo.com ^_^


End file.
